1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer forming systems, and more particularly to curable systems containing an epoxy resin or an isocyanate.
2. Description of Related Art
Curable systems containing an epoxy resin or an isocyanate, e.g. epoxy adhesive or coating compositions and urethane compositions for producing polyurethane coatings, foams, and the like are well known to the art. Such curable systems contain a curing agent that reacts with the epoxy resin or isocyanate to form the polymeric product. In addition, catalysts and/or accelerators may also be present in these systems.
Curing agents for curable systems containing epoxy resins include mercaptans and amines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,562 discloses the use of mono, di or poly amines, amine-terminated structures, or an adduct of mono, di or polyamines with mono, di or polyfunctional acrylates or epoxides as curing agents for epoxy resin systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,195 discloses aliphatic polyamine curing agents for epoxy resins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,173 discloses the use of polymercaptans in a curing system for curing polyepoxides that also includes a poly ((N,N-dimethylamino)alkyl) ether catalyst.
Catalysts known for use in curable epoxy resin and isocyanate systems include certain amines and polyamines. For example, 3-(2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy)-1-N,N-dimethyl amino propane (sold by the Texaco Company as THANCAT.RTM.-DD) is promoted for use as a catalyst in both epoxy resin systems and urethane systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,889 discloses aminoplast polymers useful as flocculents, drainage aids, and dry strength resins in paper manufacture. These aminoplast polymers are formed by the reaction of I) a condensation product of a polyamine having only one primary amino group and only one tertiary amino group and a difunctional reactant, and II) a dihalogenated hydrocarbon ether.